Spirit at Heart
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: The end of the movie from Chihiro's point of veiw. Mild Haku x Chihiro. Sequel is up!


A/N: Hey, I'm Dark Magician Grrl, and this is my first Spirited Away fan fic.

This story is part of a series I'm doing about the heroines of the Hayao Miyazaki films, and this is the second one I've posted. The first is about Sheeta from Castle in the Sky, so if you would please read that story too, it would make me very happy.

This story is basically the end of the movie from Chihiro's point of view, and there is a bit of Haku x Chihiro in it.

I haven't seen the movie in a while, so forgive me if the lines aren't quite right, and that I add a few things.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away. It is the creation of the brilliant Hayao Miyazaki.

**Spirit at Heart**

I stared across the bridge leading toward the bathhouse, wondering why Yubaba and the whole staff, including Rin and Kamaji, were there, and standing around as if waiting for something.

Sure, I had just returned Yubaba's son, even if he was still a mouse sitting on my shoulder, but why would everyone else come to meet us?

Before I could ask Haku what was going on, Yubaba called, "Did you bring my baby back?"

In response, the little bird picked up the mouse, and flew over to the other side of the bridge.

The bird dropped the mouse and he turned back into his normal form before landing on his feet with a thundering thud.

"I've kept my end of our bargain, now you keep yours!" Haku called, staring over at Yubaba with cold blue eyes. "Let Chihiro go!"

I looked at Haku with surprise written all over my face. "Haku?"

"Not just yet, there's a little test she must pass first." Yubaba replied, a sneaky glint in her large eyes.

'Not good. Something bad happens whenever she gets that look.' I thought, but bravely said, "Fine, I'll take this test."

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered warningly.

I smiled at him, hoping I looked more confident than I was. "It's okay, I can do this." I started to walk slowly across the bridge, and I added in my thoughts, 'I hope I can anyway.'

"Mommy, id you hurt Chihiro's feelings, I won't love you anymore." Baby said to his mother.

Yubaba looked up at him with wide, almost hurt eyes.

I paused and looked up at baby. "It's okay, don't worry." I looked ahead and saw a row of about ten pigs, who where all standing behind a rope.

Puzzled, I continued forward and stopped just before the rope, and looked at Yubaba for instruction.

"Which of these pigs are your parents?" Yubaba asked. "Pick wisely, you only get one chance."

I examined the pigs carefully, not wanting to screw up my only chance to go home.

It only took me a few moments to realize that none of them were my mom or dad.

"There must be a mistake, none of these pigs are my parents." I said, looking at Yubaba.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

I nodded.

Suddenly, the pigs turned into works from the bath house, who started jumping for joy, while the crowd erupted into cheers and cries, Rin cheering loudest of all.

Yubaba, however, frowned, and folded her arms and turned away.

I smiled, and bowed to her. "Thank you Granny."

Yubaba gave me a "humph", and didn't even look at me, but I didn't care, I was free from her control.

I waved and called goodbyes as I ran across the bridge, and once I was across, Haku grabbed my hand, and lead me towards the edge of town, toward the meadow, toward home.

When Haku and I got there, I gasped, "The river's gone."

Haku nodded. "Chihiro, you have to go now."

"But what about you?" I asked. "Are you still chained to Yubaba?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to have a little chat with Yubaba." Haku answered with a smirk.

But I still couldn't help but worry.

Would Haku really be okay? What about Rin and Kamaji? And, most importantly, would I ever see any of them again?

I voice this last worry to Haku. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I promise we will see each other again very soon." Haku said, looking into my brown eyes with his blue ones, and I couldn't help but believe him.

"Now, when you go back, don't look back until you're out of the tunnel." Haku told me. "Don't look back no matter what."

I didn't ask why, and I don't know why I didn't ask. I think it was because I just trusted him.

"Goodbye Haku." I said quietly, feeling sad, but unable to cry.

"Goodbye Chihiro." He replied, giving me a small sad smile, which I tried to return, but could not.

We had been holding hands this whole time, and now I had to let go, as much as I didn't want to, but I had to. I had to go home.

Yet, I couldn't help but feel I was leaving a home, my new friends, part of myself.

I walked forward slowly, and I felt Haku's grip on my hand tighten.

After what seemed like forever to me, my hand slid out of his, I turned away, and ran across the grassy field.

Suddenly, for some reason unknown to me, I felt free for the first time since I'd come to the spirit world, even though I had loved it there so much, I had been captive.

'I'll be okay.' I thought. 'As long as I can remember them all.'

"Chihiro! Where have you been! We've been looking ever where for you!"

I looked up when I heard my mom's voice.

My mom and dad were standing next to the entrance to the tunnel.

"Come on sweetie, it's getting late." My dad said.

My mom and dad went inside the tunnel, but I stood there a moment.

I started to turn my head to look back, but I stopped when I remembered that Haku had told me not to look back. I took a deep breath, and ran into the tunnel, catching up to my parents, and clinging to my dad like I had the day we had arrived there.

Finally, we came out of the tunnel, and we found our car covering in leafs, moss, and vines.

"What kind of joke of this?" My dad said, running to the car, and starting to tear the green growth off.

My mom went to help him.

I looked back through the tunnel. 'Haku… I'll wait for you, I promise. But please hurry okay?'

I could have sworn I heard Haku's voice whisper in my ear, "I'll come as soon as I can, I promise Chihiro."

"Chihiro!" My mom's voice called.

"Coming!" I turned away, ran to the car, climbed in the back seat, and sat up straight. 'I'll think I'll come back and visit here sometimes, so I don't forget.'

My dad started the car, and we drove away up the hill.

"You know, it's going to be hard going to a new school and living in a new place." My dad said to me.

"I think I'll be okay." I replied, smiling.

I looked out the window, thinking about what my new life would be like. 'But no matter what, I think I'll always be a spirit at heart, a spirit like I was for a few days, even if it was only for a few days.'

**The End**

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame.

I'm giving serious thought to writing a sequel to this, which will take place after the move ended (of course), as I hated the end of the movie, and always wanted to see Chihiro and Haku reunited.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
